


The Art Of Forgetting

by fallen_leaves



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Feels, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Love and Loss, M/M, Melancholy, Moonlight, POV Harry Potter, Sleepy Cuddles, Sorrow, angsty fluff, not really tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_leaves/pseuds/fallen_leaves
Summary: A late night conversation about Love and LossOr Draco and Harry comfort each other in the aftermath of the war.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	The Art Of Forgetting

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling a bit melancholic so, like every normal human being, I decided to write a Drarry fanfiction.
> 
> I hope you enjoy x

"Do we ever forget anyone?"

A gentle wind blows, swaying and rustling the trees. He snuggles closer to me, his soft snowy hair tickling my neck. I drape my arms tighter around him. The faint glow of my lumos casting vivid patterns of shadows on his face. The chirp of the crickets piercing the dripping silence of the night.

"We cannot forget people," he murmurs against my skin. He is holding my hand in his, his fingers drumming to the rhythm of a song I can't quite remember. 

I'm silent for a while, listening to the hoots of distant birds. The Great Lake shimmers in the pale moonlight. He looks up to me then, his grey eyes brighter than any moon. "We can only avoid remembering them."

"What do you mean?"

"We teach ourselves not to remember," he smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes. "The scent of a known perfume or the words of a favourite song or the lingering touch that still warms your skin can break the dam of memories. Tiniest bit of remembrance can fill us with a strange sort of longing."

Before his gaze flickers back to the Lake, I catch a glimpse of his cool grey eyes: a sense of loss engulfing them.

Shadows of our pasts haunts us, the dawn of a new beginning still seems far away. The monochrome of our reality is bruised on our hearts. The burden of a shattered familiarity mends our bones, and the walk through the deserted forest reminds us of all that we have lost.

"What do we do then?" I ask.

He hears the fear in my voice. So he pulls me impossibly closer and kisses my cheek. "Love." He whispers into my skin like a secret. His thumb strokes my face and his long pale eyelashes tickles my skin. "We love while we still can."

A quiet breeze passes blowing Draco's soft hair into my face. I breathe in his smell. He smells like apples and parchments. He smells like Diagon Alley eight years ago. He smells like a new beginning.

As his breathing evened, my eyes fell on our entwined fingers. I realise darkness complements love much better than light.

"Nox"

**Author's Note:**

> I would very much appreciate kudos or comments if you like my story ♡  
> they make me superrrr happyyy!
> 
> Thank you for reading ❤️


End file.
